


The beauty in your eyes

by klaraseldomwrites



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love Letters, M/M, Teen John, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaraseldomwrites/pseuds/klaraseldomwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock confesses his love to John by a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beauty in your eyes

Dear John

 

This letter may come as a surprise to you, what's in it even more so. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, and under no circumstances want to make you uncomfortable or frighten you in any way. These feelings are not accepted in our times and it may never be. When I think of that I get upset and sad, because even if I understand this is wrong it doesn’t feel that way when I think of you. How can love in any way be wrong and unacceptable?

I see your smiling face before me and I can only say that it's the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. It reminds me of sunshine and happy days full of childish joy. It reminds me that even if the world sometimes is a horrible and frighting place you will always be the silver lining to all the wickedness. You remind me of the happy days I had when I was little and I wish you could have been there, so that we could have enjoyed those sunny days full of laughter. But maybe, even if we aren’t children anymore we could share such joyous days together. That I could see your smiling face lying before me in the green grass, underneath the blue sky, while your face so gently is being kissed by the warm summer sun. I want to lie beside you and hold your hand. I want to lie there and watch the sunset and the stars stain the sky with their colors. I want to watch them paint the galaxy and tell you that regardless of how beautiful the sky is, with all it's secrets and mysteries,you are a thousand times more than that. I want to tell you that the macrocosmos with all it's light and nuances, with all it's amazement, I see more beauty in your eyes then I will ever see in the sky or in all the hidden worlds that lie above it.

 

Regardless of how you feel, I hope we always will stay friends.

 

Yours forever

Sherlock Holmes

 


End file.
